Rough Waters
by Cresenta's Lark
Summary: Sam/Scam "I'm going to get your head cut off for this!" she screamed angrily while she struggled with the task he had given her. Quickly grabbing her and holding a dagger to her throat he smirked. "Yes, but for that you have to get away alive first..."
1. Under Attack!

_Hello. :)_

This is a random idea I got just today and I wrote this chapter as an experiment. I _do not _know if more will follow.

Anyway,

**Disclaimer: **Totally Spies = Not Mine.

**Dedication: **To _**Poison's Ivy**_. :D I believe you like this story and it was your enthusiasm that inspired me to write this chapter so quickly! :D So thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter and story! :P

* * *

Somewhere in the distance, an unknown set of predatory eyes watched a grand ship parked at the small island's harbour. On the island was a group of guards, rowers, a captain and the person they were to protect with their lives.

Princess Samantha.

The lady sighed in content, sniffing the sea-salty air and fanning her face with an oriental fan (a gift from her dear father from one of his travels) to keep the heat away. A strand of her crimson hair touched the delicate, porcelain skin of her cheek as her eyes shone with happiness. "It seems like a fine day to be at sea gentlemen," she said with a smile.

It was important that today be a good day to travel on sea because today was the day she was to start her journey to her father Jerry Lewis' kingdom up north to the capital of Torses. It was the most important trip of her life for she was to get her father's blessing before she married Prince James of Traitus.

"_In a week I will be starting a new life," _she thought with another smile_. "And Prince James is such a gentleman," _she thought to herself, remembering the man she was soon to marry. Her visit with him last had been pleasant, and while she didn't know him too well and didn't love him yet she was still content with the idea of marrying him. Where else would she find a better husband?

"_And my father is right, I'll fall in love with him eventually," _she thought before shifting her feet in the sand and clearing her throat to get the some attention. "Why aren't we at sea yet?" she asked, her lips in a small frown of annoyance. The captain looked up at her with a nervous glance and she rolled her eyes when she saw how pale he was. If he planned on getting sea-sick already she would have him thrown overboard. "What is it Captain Rowl?" she asked, her voice laced with the irritation she felt.

The captain fidgeted with his hands, taking a deep breath and muttering something amongst his men still not answering her. His strange behaviour only made her more curious. "Captain?" she asked again, louder this time and soon the man was looking at her with concern on his features. "Lady Samantha…I fear that perhaps today is not a good day to travel," he said, biting his lip and looking panicked. Letting out a huff of annoyance she regarded the captain with scrutiny. "Why not? Is this because of a bad omen you saw?" she asked knowing seafarers often had omens that told them if or not to travel.

The captain blinked before looking at her solemnly. If only what he had seen had been just a bad omen then there wouldn't be a problem. But…he gulped at the memory of the black sail he had thought he had seen in the centre of the ocean not too long ago. That sail could only belong to one person, one group alone and that thought frightened him beyond words. If _**he **_was nearby, no one was safe, especially not an unprotected, fragile lady such as the princess. Taking a deep breath he decided to answer the lady before she got any angrier. "We fear that…bandits may be in the vicinity."

Her eyebrow raised as she watched her captain looking terrified of a possible bandit sighting. Wasn't he trained in fighting? Didn't the ship have over fifty men? Arms? Weapons? Why was he making such a big deal out of a couple of dumb bandits?

"Bandits?" she asked calmly and the captain nodded his head. "Fearsome bandits, assassins my lady," he said still shaking like a flag in the wind. "They do not hesitate to hurt or take a life." Sam rolled her eyes not being able to believe what a weakling her father's chosen captain was. Here he was, quivering like leaf at the mention of some stupid assassins.

Not noticing the princess's disapproving sigh at his fear the captain went on. "They've killed many men and taken many women," he took a shuddering breath. "They say those that they target don't escape their clutches. They are ruthless men my lady," he said warningly. "But their leader is the most cruel and ruthless man of all ti-"

"Silence!" Samantha screamed, holding up her hand having had enough of this bumbling idiot. Giving him a glare she took a step closer to him. "I'm surprised at you Captain. I never knew you were such a _coward_," she spat belittlingly and the captain looked down, ashamed. She continued with anger in her tone. "If you're too scared to take the ship on sea then I will go myself," she said leaving the men to gasp. She shook her head and glared. "I'll have you men know I have studied the sea closely, I have looked at hundreds of navigation maps, enough to let me take a ship to my father's land," she said before pacing closer to the ship and standing next to it. Looking over her shoulder at the startled men she smirked. "However my father will have your heads if he learns I travelled alone."

Those words alone were enough to send the men scrambling onto board and set the ship's sail. When the ship was ready the captain reached his hand out to help the princess on board. Smiling now that things were going as planned, Samantha carefully lifted the edge of her long, white dress a little and took the captain's hand as she climbed on board. Letting her dress settle at her feet again she took a seat on the ship. "How many days will this take again?" she asked while making herself comfortable for an enjoyable voyage. The captain sighed. "A week my lady but I must warn you, the bandits are dangerous."

Sighing and shaking her head she decided to put her captain's mind at rest. "Captain Rowl, no bandit would dare to invade the ship of King Jeremy's sole daughter and heir," she said firmly. "Now please, focus on a nice journey," she said dismissingly as she began reading a scroll to pass the time.

Turning around with a frown, the captain gave the signal letting the ship take movement. But he couldn't help the churning in his stomach as the ship began moving in the waves. And his near-sick state had nothing to do with sea-sickness.

"_Please," _he prayed to all the gods he knew. _"Please let that black sail I saw be a lie. Please keep us safe from the likes of men like __**him**__…" _

_

* * *

_

A contented grin was on the princess's face as she finished reading yet another scroll. It had been over an hour on sea and nothing had happened. The trip was going perfectly. _"So much for the Captain's worries," _she thought with a smirk before she stood up and approached the older man.

"You see captain? You worry too much!" she said cheerfully. "No bandit has come and no bandit will bother us," she said with joy in her voice as the captain sighed and slowly nodded. "You're right my lady no bandits, this is great new-WHAT'S GOING ON?" the captain suddenly screamed and the princess jumped when she felt the ship tremble as if it had been struck.

Getting a hold of herself she looked at the captain, biting her lip. "What's happening?" she asked but the captain didn't answer as he walked over to one end of the ship and retrieved a telescope. Samantha watched him hold it before his eye as he looked out into the distance. He moved in a circle, surveying the sea around them only to stop suddenly, his hands tightening around the metal object, his knuckles turning white as he began stuttering a word she couldn't quite pick up.

"What? What is it?" she urged, walking right up to the captain and shaking his shoulder. He dropped the object and looked at her with his face as white as a ghost. "Ban-" he stuttered weakly. "Band- bandits!" he finally yelled out plunging the travellers on the ship into chaos. There were gasps of panic as men stumbled over each other, tripping and falling to get to the weapons stash.

The princess stood there in confusion and panic not knowing what to do. Her father hadn't prepared her for handling bandits. Soon the captain had seized her wrist and was running in the opposite direction from the other men. Confused even more, she tugged on her arm and screamed. "Where are you taking me?" she asked, demanding an answer.

The captain shook his head quickly before climbing down the stairs that led to the hidden cabins in the lower deck. Opening one of the doors he ushered her in and released her wrist. "Hide my lady!" he screamed almost wildly leaving her to look at him questioningly but he only shook his head before drawing out his sword. "Hide yourself and whatever you do, do NOT leave this cabin!" he warned before running out with his sword in hand and slamming the door shut.

Confused and left out, she ran to the door and tried to open it only to gasp when she noticed he had locked her in. "What's going on up there?" she whispered to herself while she glanced around the small cabin in worry.

A thundering boom left the entire ship to shake violently and soon she found herself biting her lip and praying that whatever it was that was threatening the ship, her men could take care of it.

* * *

His eyes widened in panic when he finally reached the upper deck. Captain Rowl wiped the sweat off his brow as he stared at the black sail of the ship that was now next to his.

_**He**_ was here.

Glancing around he watched his men being effortlessly slaughtered by the second, their mangled, torn, bloody bodies falling onto the ship's once pristine white floors. Gripping his sword he moved to help one of his half-maimed men only to be thrown back when a dead body collided into his own. Struggling with the body he crawled out and stood, dusting himself off and assuming a battle stance only to freeze in despair when he saw the man that was making his way over to him from in between the bloody massacre.

Rowl gulped, his throat closing up and becoming drier than desert sand as his feet began walking backwards. At this the man chuckled in amusement, his laugh filling fear into the captain's heart. Rowl gulped again in a sad attempt to find his voice as she stared at the man he just knew was the leader of the bandits. "Your men…are dead, captain," the leader whispered coolly as he drew his sword out of its hilt in an elegant arc of motion. Pointing it at the already frightened man, he smirked from under his dark facecloth while his eyes glinted with malice. "The question is…will you join them?"

The Captain gasped as the sword came down quickly almost cutting into him but he quickly lifted his own sword and began fighting the man. While the fight was an effort for the captain it was more like a game for his opponent as he swiftly evaded all of his attacks and switched sword hands. Moments later he quickly slashed off the tired captain's left arm. A scream of agony left the captain which only made the man chuckle in amusement. Rowl hit the floor next to his severed arm and bit his lip in searing pain as he looked up dizzily, being blinded by the sun and smell of blood that surrounded him.

Glancing around now he could see how all his men where either dead or slowly dying from blood loss and the only men standing on the ship where the bandits. Gulping he wondered why he was still alive. He was certain the leader had been toying with him, being the most skilled of the bandits he could have taken his head off in one second. _"Then why hasn't he?" _Rowl thought in panic as he tried crawling away.

Rolling his eyes at the captain's lame attempt at escaping, the leader leaned down and grabbed the shaking man by the collar before hauling him over the side of the ship. The captain screamed in panic because soon half his body was hanging in the water , the other half held up by the man's iron grip. Holding a dagger to the terrified man's throat the leader spoke calmly. "Where is she hiding captain?"

Rowl's eyes widened in panic. He knew about he princess…. He knew about lady Samantha! No doubt he was here for her! Struggling in his grip the captain shook his head furiously. "I won't tell you!" Quickly branding the man as an idiot in his head, the leader smirked as his eyes swirled with bloodlust. Taking one hand off the captain's collar and enjoying his scream he chuckled before abandoning his dagger and pointing to the desecrated bodies on the ship's deck with the tip of his blood-soaked sword. "You want to end up like your men?...Don't be so naive captain," he spat.

Captain Rowl shook his head knowing he wouldn't be left alive no matter what. "If I tell you, you'll still kill me, he said accusingly at which the leader did not even flinch. Chuckling the man spoke in a sadistic whisper. "If you don't tell me where you hid her..." His eyes displayed the smirk that was most definitely on his hidden lips. "I'll drown this ship and you and your precious princess will go down with it," he said seriously and the captain gulped knowing he had no choice. The princess did not know how to swim and if the ship sank, she would die.

"She's…" he gulped knowing he would regret his. "Spit it out captain," the man spat. Rowl took a deep breath in while preparing himself to die. "She's on the lower deck, past the farthest wall there is a door, through it are three hidden cabins. Princess Samantha is in the second one."

Having gotten the information he needed the leader moved swiftly, slitting open the captain's throat from end to end before dropping him in the sea. Turning to his men he raised his sword. "Prepare the ship, we're going to have a guest," he said in amusement, leaving his men to chuckle before he turned and began walking down the stairs that led to the lower deck, to the hidden cabins.

Straight to the princess.

* * *

Trembling on her spot Samantha began to relax when the terrible noises from the upper deck suddenly stopped. "The men must have won," she said to herself in relief as she crawled out from under a small, wooden desk. Standing up and dusting off she froze in panic when she heard footsteps thundering closer and closer.

And something in her gut told her it wasn't Captain Rowel.

Gulping she moved to hide again only to scream in terror when the cabin door was torn open in the next second. Jumping under the desk she watched, transfixed in horror as the door was ripped off its hinges and dumped aside and one, single man walked in. In his hand he held a sword freshly coated with blood, his tall frame was clad entirely in black, and his face too was covered with a black cloth effectively hiding most of it behind the disguise.

Scanning the premises he smirked in satisfaction as he easily noticed flaming, red hair sticking out from under a pathetically small desk. She was naïve if she thought she could hide from him.

Marching over to woman that he knew was hidden there he leaned down and took hold of her lovely hair. Grabbing it in a fist he only smirked harder when she gasped. Dragging her out, he chuckled when he saw the acidic glare on the princess's pretty face as she battled his arm, twisting and writhing to get away.

When she couldn't break free she threw him another glare. "Get your hands off of me you filthy bastard!" she screamed at the top of her lungs while glaring at him heatedly.

Too bad for her, looks couldn't kill.

Ignoring the fighting redhead, _**Tim Scam **_growled before lowering down to her and grabbing her arm in a death-grip. The last thing Samantha saw was the glimmer of hatred-filled, deep, sea-foam coloured eyes before she was thrown over then man's shoulder.

Moments later she was carried out of the cabin, kicking and screaming in protest.

* * *

Yes this is **AU**. Sam is a princess and Scam is a bandit/assassin, it takes place sometime around the time pirates largely walked the earth lol.

Not too much humour (if any) in this chapter but _it will come _next chapter provided **I continue **this.

At the moment I don't know. _**Your reviews will tell me if I should go on or not. **_If not I'll just delete this chapter.

So review if you like,

Thank you.

Cresenta's Lark


	2. Welcome to Hell

SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES! :( I swear, it's university's fault. UGH. Thankfully it ends in _**April**_ and then I'll get to update, Update and UPDATE! :)

But omg _thank you all so much for reviewing _my first, preview chap! :D

Seeing that you guys seemed to enjoy it…I've written another. This one builds the plot more and I hope it lives up to your expectations. :D

**Disclaimer: *has fallen into sea water* jk. TS is not mine.**

**

* * *

**

"No! Let me go!" she snarled as she twisted and turned in her captor's aggressive hold but nothing she did seemed to stop him. He only let out a grunt when she began beating her fists against his back before he tightened his grip on the back of her legs and kept walking.

Samantha took rapid breaths as her head spun from hanging upside down over his broad shoulder. Her fists kept hitting, trying to cause him pain so he'd release her but it seemed he had already adjusted to the minimal pain her punching could cause and he was no longer even grunting.

Ignoring the redhead, Tim smirked under his black garb as he carried her closer to his ship. Seeing his men greeting him with grins on their faces while they stood back on his ship, and noting the chests on the deck he knew they had already looted the ship as per his instructions and were ready to leave with the booty.

Grabbing the rope that one of his men swung towards him, he tightened his hold on the girl's body and climbed onto the edge of her ship. He chuckled when she let out a shriek and he was sure she was getting a marvellous view of the seawater from her position over his shoulder. Smirking harder he swung over the edge, enjoying her scream before his feet swiftly landed on the deck of his own ship.

Screaming in terror and feeling her stomach twist around, Samantha lifted her head only to see her ship go down, the dead bodies of her once loyal crewman still littered all over, crashing into the waves once a cannon ball thundered against it no doubt fired by one of _his_ men…whoever **he **was.

Her eyes widened immediately when her gaze landed on the sail of the ship she was now on and she gasped when she saw it was black. _"Bandits…"_ she thought weakly, remembering captain Rowl having mentioned something about a black sail and warning her from travelling today. She hadn't listened. _"Captain Rowl…" _she thought sadly, knowing he was probably dead. Her crewman were dead. She was all alone.

A yelp left her when she was suddenly thrown onto the floor of the deck. Moaning in pain, she sat up and brushed her hair out of her face to get a better look at what she was up against only to almost fall faint when she did. There were men, 12 of them, all around her. Gulping to try to die down her fear she glanced around at their greedy, wicked, untidy faces. She had never seen men like these before. Their faces looked ruthless and ready to kill and she didn't need to think twice to know she was their target even if she didn't know why.

Her eyes stopped on one man, who stood before her, a head taller than the others with his arms crossed over his chest, his posture calm and his uncommon sea-foam eyes looking intently at her. Sam felt herself glaring, recognizing those eyes. He was the one who had brought her here.

Glaring at him heatedly while trying to think of what curse to start with her eyes narrowed when she realized that his was the only face that was covered. All she could see of him were his dark, menacing eyes and while she was trying to figure out why that was he let out a chuckle causing her to fall silent. "Welcome, lady Samantha," he said, topping off the statement with a fake bow which only made her glare harder while his men roared with laughter.

Listening to his men laugh Scam took the moment to look at the princess he had kidnapped after weeks of planning. His eyes ran across her fuming face, noting her emerald eyes narrowed into slits of rage, her pink lips and her porcelain coloured flesh. Trailing his gaze down her form he noted the slimness of her frame, her small waist and delicate body clothed in a long, sophisticated, white, floral dress and white, lace gloves on her hands.

Around her neck she wore a double-string of pearls, a matching bracelet on her hand and pearl earrings. Her red hair was set in what he could only describe as the 'royal' style with it being curled and held up with ringlets handing down past her shoulders. All she was missing was a parasol and oriental fan and he was sure she would look like a little, Victorian, ornamental doll. Just as delicate, but much more fun to break.

Smirking at that thought he began pacing closer to her. "Well what should I do with you princess?" he asked in amusement but somehow she knew it wasn't a question at all.

Huffing she stood up and dusted herself off while rolling her eyes. She was stuck on HIS ship, as HIS prisoner, on HIS terms. He was only asking her anything to amuse himself even more.

"_But I won't give him that satisfaction,"_ she thought before raising her head and looking at him. Watching him with narrowed eyes Samantha scowled. "You should let me go if you know what's good for you," she whispered threateningly before glaring harder. "Then again you are just a dimwit pirate who clearly doesn't know what's good for him..." she smirked. "If you did...you would never have made the mistake of abducting me."

Eleven gasps filled the air and his eyebrow raised in surprise at her arrogance. This princess had some guts speaking to HIM like this. She also had quite a mouth on her and he was already beginning to get annoyed with it. Crossing his arms over his chest he glanced at her for a long moment before deciding to put her in her place.

"Abducting you was just the beginning..." he whispered darkly as he came even closer to her form. A smirk formed on his lips from behind the black cloth on his face, as he watched her gulp when his booted feet brushed against her own. "You have no idea, how much more damage I could do to your pretty, little frame..." He whispered darkly, cocking a suggestive eyebrow and enjoying her shudder.

A moment later she raised her hand to slap him, a move he had predicted so he easily caught it and used it to spin her around so that she was trapped against his chest.

"Let me go!" she whined but he only twisted her arm harder making her whimper and fall silent. "Now that you've shut up…" he whispered into her ear, making a curl of her hair brush her cheek and leaving her to tremble. "Let's get down to business, shall we?" he asked, mockingly before pushing her to walk forward for a little before he pushed her down onto the cold, dirty, wooden floor.

"What should we do with the princess?" he asked in amusement after having dumped her on the ship's deck where all his men could see.

"I say we burn her!" one man roared. "No make her walk the plank!", screamed another. Scam chuckled at the creative suggestions while eyeing the redhead who was trying so hard to mask her fear from the corner of his eye. Too bad for her, it wasn't working.

"Hmm any more ideas?" he asked, sounding utterly pleased. "Feed her to the sharks!" "No, the vultures!" Another man shook his head. "I say we skin her and use her hide to make a new mast for the ship! It does need replacement." Shuddering she sat up on the deck and rubbed her arms while listening to the barbarians around her. She knew they wouldn't flinch to do any of those things to her. She had to stop them.

"Stop it!" she screamed, standing up and trying not to trip over her gown. The men only threw her looks filled with amusement while the captain turned to face her. "Well there you have it princess. Burning, walking the plank, being fed to sharks or vultures or being skinned alive…" his eyes grew darker as he spoke calmly. "Take your pick."

Gasping at his arrogance and cruel words she crossed her arms over her chest and stood her ground. "None of you will lay a finger on me," she hissed, ignoring the men who looked ready to laugh again. The captain only shrugged in response before he walked right over to her and grabbed her arm leaving her to yelp. "..Perhaps I should hand you over to my men...they could use some _entertainment_," he said suggestively making the men break out into laughter.

Her eyes widened in horror at his words and she felt fear crawling up and down her skin as his men began closing in on her with nothing but lust on their faces. Gasping she moved back as best as she could with him holding her in a death grip before she clutched the captain's arm, both in an attempt to claw at him to make him let her go and as a silent request to make him order them to stop even though he was just pushing her towards his hungry crewmen.

"These men haven't seen a female body…one that's as delicate as yours in months…maybe years," he whispered teasingly while pushing her closer and closer to the men who were reaching out to grab her. "No!" she screamed, trying to dig her heels into the wooden deck and keep from being thrust into their waiting arms. A moment later she was being tossed around from man to man, their hands aiming to rip at her clothes.

After what seemed like hours, but had only been minutes, the captain's loud, authoritative voice boomed around the ship. "Stop! That's quite enough gentleman!" he ordered and as if by magic all the hands that had been groping her came to a halt.

Trembling and shaking like a leaf in the wind, Sam looked up at the man who was clearly in charge being filled with rage at the fact that he was getting away with doing all this to her. Back in her palace, no one had ever dared to lay a finger on her but these men…They weren't afraid of her father. They weren't controlled by the fact that her father was king, they only followed this one man's orders. If he instructed it, they would do anything to her. They would tear her limb from limb just to please him and that sickened her. She wanted and needed to get away.

Now.

"Why did you take me hostage!" she snarled angrily. "What do you want? Gold?" she spat, remembering how he had been eyeing her jewels not too long ago. He was a pirate, what else could he want? The captain gave her a little glare knowing he had a strong reason to take her hostage that didn't have to do with gold. Some things were more precious, not that she would ever understand being royalty and raised by her snobby, rich father.

Brushing those thoughts aside he only looked to her with amused, impassive eyes. "How much do you think you're worth?" he asked teasingly leaving his men to burst out into laughter all over again, a sound that she was sick of hearing by now.

"Let's play a game shall we? How much is she worth?" he asked while quickly grabbing her arm and pulling her to walk with him, letting the rest of the pirates gaze at her with amused, careless eyes. "One chest of gold?" he asked while pushing her to the men who only laughed. "How about two?"

"Stop it!" The princess screamed, struggling in his grip as she glared at the captain who had been treating her like a slave at a slave auction. He only let out a chuckle as he looked straight at her. "Only two chests of gold..." he said. "Heh. At least you've got enough brains to know you're cheap."

Samantha's eyes widened and her jaw fell open at his words. How dare he say that? How dare he deem her so worthless and call her a whore? He wasn't going to get away with this. Looking at him in disgust she shook her head. "You filthy, sick bastard!" she screamed angrily. His eyes only grew more calm with her scream. "...Perhaps I should drop you off at whorehouse...you'll earn quite a lot of money with that royal title you have." He shrugged. "Not many men would get the chance to bed a princess."

She gasped again, ready to rip out his hair and moving to do so only to gasp when he pulled his sword out of its hilt and pointed it at her chest. "Easy princess," he hissed. "Don't make me use this on you…" he whispered warningly. "I guarantee you will not look good with blood pouring out of every single one of your veins." She tried not to gulp at the bloodlust in his tone as she slowly nodded.

Seeing her nod and knowing she was in his control he kept the sword pointed at her as he rolled back his shoulders. So she thought he wanted her jewels right? He might as well humour her. "Off with them," he said making her eyes widen. "Wh-what?" she asked, taking a step back. "Take them off," he hissed leaving her to clutch her dress close to herself in fear. "No.." she whispered making him roll his eyes at what she was thinking. While her dress would make some fabulous rags to scrub his deck with, he wasn't interested in her clothes…not yet anyway.

"Your jewellery, lady Samantha," he ordered making her shake her head furiously. These had been given to her by her father, some of them belonged to her deceased mother. She was not parting with them. "No!" she said firmly only to gasp when the tip of his sword touched her chest and she could feel the cold metal through the cloth of her torn dress.

"Do it," he growled while moving his sword up her chest and running the tip over the side of her neck before he lifted the pearl necklace with the edge and gave her a warning glance. "Take it off," he demanded but she only shook her head. Nodding at her stupid decision he pulled his sword back, the tip still entangled with the necklace and soon the pearls had been ripped off her neck. Gasping she touched her bare throat, feeling the absence of her necklace while watching the delicate pearls falling all over the deck and landing at his feet.

Raising his left foot he stepped on cluster of pearls, crushing them into bits before he looked her in her eyes. "What a waste," he muttered before touching the side of her cheek with the tip of his sword and making her shudder. "Now, are you going to take them off…or should I help you?" he said calmly. Cursing at him in her head she pushed his sword aside and took off her earrings, her bracelet, and rings. Hesitating, but only for a moment she held them out to him with a glare on her face.

Enjoying her glare he spoke in a blunt tone. "I could have made you take off _everything _you're wearing, princess," he said, speaking suggestively again before he used the blunt edge of his word to jerk her hand upwards, leaving her jewels to go sprawling into the air before they landed in the hands of whichever man could grab them.

Facing the captain, Samantha looked at him surprise because he had given all the jewels to his men and had kept none for himself. Did he think she had more valuable jewellery hidden somewhere? He was wrong.

"Pearls not good enough for you?" she asked spitefully. "Sadly, it's all I've got. You're not going to find any gold on me," she said, slightly proud of the fact that she had taken her father's advice and not travelled with too much gold or many riches.

Glancing at the wooden chests on the deck, taken from her ship, she shook her head. "Those have my books and clothes and some old maps…nothing of any real value…" she whispered. "You're going to find abducting me was a real disappointment," she said firmly before she gave him a pointed look. "So you should just let me go while you have the chance," she said arrogantly, her nose slightly raised as she thought about her father's army, the strongest in all kingdoms across the land. "My father will find me and then-"

She was cut off, a gasp leaving her throat when he lunged at her and pressed her against the edge of the ship's deck while glaring at her venomously. "You think your father is so powerful don't you?" he hissed darkly, while gripping her waist. "You think he'll come and save you… but you're wrong."

His nails dug into her waist making her shudder as she stared at him, frozen in fear. His harder, much stronger body was crushing hers as he stood completely leaned against her form, his chest pressing down hard on hers while his face was inches away. Try as she might, she couldn't help but be afraid.

"You're wrong about a lot of things…" he continued, only strengthening his grip. "You're not as clever as I'd heard, but then again you are the daughter of that senseless, idiotic fool," he spat leaving her to glare and gasp at the same time. How dare he talk about her father that way? Her father was the king! Didn't he know that?

Deciding to reiterate that fact she twisted in his hold. "Don't talk about my father that way, he's your king!" she roared. Giving her a glare that swivelled with hatred and contempt he grabbed her jaw in a tight grip, his fingertips pressing into her skin while pulling her face towards his until their noses were touching. From this close he could see the fear, the terror in her gaze so much more clearly and he enjoyed it. How he enjoyed seeing fear in her eyes, his enemy's daughter's eyes.

"Does it honestly look like I care about your father?" he asked, his breath now travelling across her face in warm waves but she sought no comfort from his overbearing presence. She found her body going limp while she blinked fearfully but that only seemed to give him more ammunition to go on.

"When I cut you up into little, bite-size pieces to feed my dogs…" he spat." Do you think your flesh would look any more different than that of another animal's?" he asked darkly and soon her face was paler than snow. Pressing her back hard against the wooden edge she didn't answer him for fear that he would kill her right then and there. "No…" he said, answering the question himself while slamming her form against the edge harder.

"Your royalty doesn't make you special like your father has been telling you all your life," he hissed before looking at her intently. "You're nothing but a weak, young, woman. A vulnerable form of flesh and bones that I could twist and break at will, whenever I like…" he whispered making her eyes widen even more as she felt goose bumps roaming her flesh merely at the sound of his dangerous, ruthless tone.

Aside from her curiosity, there was a part of her which wanted to never have to see how cruel his face must look under that disguise he wore. For a man this evil and dark…he must be horribly disfigured and resemble a monster.

"Your father, your army can't stop me…." he slithered, preying on her fear because he could feel her pulse hammering and he knew just how terrified she was right now.

"You're in my territory princess, I suggest you hold your tongue," he said demandingly while clawing deeper into her flesh but she was too frozen to even wince. "Don't mention your wealth around me because it's worth a little less than common dirt in my eyes," he said, making her eyes narrow at his words. He didn't value gold?… _"What kind of pirate is he?"_ she thought, confused because this man seemed off somehow.

Ignoring her eyes narrowed in thought, he kept talking. "My men plundered your ship because I ordered them to…but we didn't come for gold," he explained only adding to her confusion. "I took from your father's ship what I came for….you and only you," he said and soon she was gulping all the possessiveness in his tone. It was as if she was an object to him, one he seemed to have some kind of purpose for but she couldn't tell what. _"And I'm not sure I want to know…"_ she thought, gulping when one of his strong hands wrapped itself around her throat while another encircled her waist tightly.

"I want to murder you so badly," he hissed while taking in how her eyes appeared ready to burst from horror. "I want so badly to slit your throat open and send your arrogant head to your pompous father…" he whispered while digging his body deeper into hers, closer and closer until he was able to feel her heart hammering fearfully in her chest.

She was so vulnerable, so perfectly vulnerable but it wasn't time, he had to wait. "But not yet…not just yet…" he said, suddenly sounding calm. "There is something I need from your father first…"

With those words he reached down, releasing her body and grabbing the bottom of her dress roughly in his hands. "Wha-what are you doing!" she screamed when she finally found her voice. Ignoring her, he held the silk in his fist before tearing a good chunk of it off, enough so that the dress now stopped at her knees and he was left holding the train in his hands while she stood there screaming and trying to pull the ruined edge in an attempt to lengthen her dress again.

Standing up with the cloth in his hands he noticed her about to scream at him. Rolling his eyes he pulled out his sword and pointed it at her, immediately making her close her mouth. He didn't care if she kept glaring, in fact he quite enjoyed the way her cheeks were puffing up while steam was blowing out of her ears.

"I'm sure your father is dying to find out if your voyage is going safe and sound…" he said while holding the piece of her dress he had torn up so she could see it and soon her cheeks had grown hot with embarrassment, something he noticed but didn't care for.

"This…" he said, waving the cloth around like a flag. "Should tell him," he announced before he grabbed hold of her arm, stropping her struggling by pointing his sword under her chin. "You'll be my guest for a while lady Samantha…" he whispered while pushing her forward and forcing her to walk down the steps that led into the lower deck.

Stopping at a door he opened it before he turned her around and made her face him while he gave her a hateful stare. "You might as well get used to it," he said before pushing her back into the darkness of the room and slammed the door shut. Standing in the hallway, he enjoyed her banging on the door before he walked back up to the upper deck, all the while looking at the cloth from her torn dress with malice.

A smirk stretched on his lips as he kept his gaze on it. "Bet you didn't see this coming, King Jeremy," he said to himself before he pulled out a dagger, staring at the handle before he wrapped it up in the silk from the princess' ruined dress. When he was done he stood glaring at the bundle in his hands as he thought about the man who would be soon receiving it and imagining his reaction.

Walking over to the edge of the ship and letting his eyes scan the horizon as if to calm the storm raging within him he gripped the wrapped dagger hard in his fist. "It's time you learn what happens when you mess with the wrong man Jerry…"

* * *

Sitting in his chambers, enjoying his evening tea, King Jeremy of Torses smiled contently while having sellers from all over the land show him more jewels and dresses for his dear daughter Samantha.

A smile touched his face when he thought about her. She would be arriving in a week for his blessing and then she would become a bride. A contented sigh left his mouth as he had never been happier in all his life. Prince James was a wonderful prince and he knew his daughter would be in good hands for the rest of her life. His smile widened. She would be safe and sound, just as she should be.

"My lord!" The loud, disruptive sound of a man screaming caused him to snap out of his happy state and glare when a servant barged into his chambers. How dare he just run in like this? Annoyed Jerry spoke. "How dare you forget your place and just barge in!" he roared, ready to have the guard standing by his side give this slave lashes when the man spoke again, clearly in a state of panic. "My lord no! This is an emergency!" he said urgently. "We just received this.." he whispered before holding out a strange looking bundle towards the king.

Jerry's eyes narrowed as they fell upon the parcel before they widened in surprise as he saw the material the bundle was made of. For some reason…it looked an awful lot like the dress he had bought his daughter not too long ago. The silk, the white lily and pink rose print….

"What's the meaning of this?" he asked before the servant shook his head, looking paler than ever. Going over to the servant Jerry took the strange, somewhat heavy package and moved to open it while being unable to shake the ominous feeling in his gut. Why did it feel like he was not going to like what was in here?

When the cloth fell away, he pulled out a black dagger and he fell faint on the spot, all his questions being answered all at once.

"My…my daughter….: he spluttered weakly, horror on his pale face as he looked at the insignia on the dagger, knowing it too well not to recognize it from memory. He gulped while his face lost all colour and he whispered weakly, now looking like a shadowy ghost instead of a proud, powerful king.

"Not him… he gulped. "…Anyone but HIM..."

* * *

I think I just enjoy tormenting goa-Jerry too much. *innocent face* :D

BUT MUAHAHAHAHAHAH, kays so I know there isn't too much humour in here (ugh) it will come next chapter though, I promise! (If I write a chapter 3, I'm still iffy.)

Anywho, **please REVIEW**! AND let me now how you liked this chapter and if you'd like _**more**_ of this story. :D

Oh before I go interesting pirate/bandit fact I learned in Criminology Theory lol and I had been wondering over it for a while. Apparently pirates were around most commonly from the 16th-17th century so this fic takes place wayyyyyyy back then.

K, **please review**!

Love,

Cresenta's Lark


	3. Royal Miseries

…Where does the time seriously go? I can't believe it's been nearly a YEAR since I updated this! *shakes head* *sighs*

_But here it is now! :D_

Sorry, I had some writer's blocks to deal with and a whole another issue related to writing which is gone now. :) **So I'm back!**

Second good news is…school ends for me soonish which means….updates and new fics! Be sure to tell me (if you want to of course) which fics you're waiting for and I'll try to get to them all ASAP.

:)

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. **I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter just as much. Some interesting stuff awaits for you in here….MUAHAHAHAHAH :P

Enjoy :D

**Disclaimer: *shakes her first at it* GO AWAY. NOW. Don't get snippy with me! Jk. TS isn't mineeeeee.**

* * *

Sinking back into his throne in a weak thud, King Jeremy shook his head repeatedly in slow, broken movements. "No…." he mumbled. "No…." he whispered, holding his face in his hands and soon he was crying into them, shocking his servants because he never cried. But he could not bring himself to stop because only he, and those who knew the man who had stolen his child, knew how dangerous, ruthless, and cold he was. His daughter, his poor, defenceless Samantha was in more danger than anyone could ever imagine and it was all his fault.

Sitting there the old King thought about the past, to that time not too long ago when he had gotten on Samantha's captor's bad side and he knew, he knew more than anything that that man, his enemy would not hesitate for even a second to murder his only heir. Shuddering in his throne, the king knew he could not lose her. She was all he had, his only heir. What would happen to his kingdom, his rule, himself if something was to happen to her?

"I can't let him hurt her…" The king whispered determinedly. "I can't let her die." Moving his hands away from his face, King Jeremy ignored the looks of concern, curiosity and worry he was being given by his court and remained deep in thought. His child was in the demon's clutches and there was little hope for her to come back alive but perhaps he could strike some kind of deal. The man in question was a reasonable man…at least he had been when he had last seen him.

Biting his cheek and going even paler Jeremy couldn't help but recall that that was well before he had become what he was now; an outlaw, a criminal, a bloodthirsty, vengeful pirate. Trying not to be discouraged by that fact, Jeremy forced himself to think of what he'd have to give up in return to Samantha back. But when he did that he found himself growing even more disheartened because he had some idea what HE wanted from him to pay for his daughter's ransom. And it wasn't an easy price to pay.

Sighing heavily King Jeremy knew in any case some kind of bargain had to be made and it was going to be a long and lengthy process. He wouldn't be seeing his child anytime soon and measures had to be taken in accordance to that saddening fact. Nodding to himself he knew as much as he didn't want to throw his kingdom into a state of panic, their princess and future heir was no longer safe and certain people had to know. And Samantha's betrothed, Prince James of Traitus was top on that list.

Frowning sadly, Jeremy knew how much James cared for Samantha and already saw her as his wife. This news was going to hit him hard. Very hard and he could only wonder what he was going to do. _"But he has to know," _King Jeremy told himself knowing telling him could not be avoided. It was possible Samantha would, as much as he didn't want to think this, die in her taker's grasp. There would be no wedding then, a funeral rather and Prince James would only be more hurt then. Knowing that James was a powerful prince, Jeremy knew it was better to tell him now instead of keep him in the dark. And aside from that he could really could use a shoulder to cry on at the moment. Because all he felt like doing was crying for the misfortune that had befallen his little girl.

"Send a message to Prince James at once and summon him to the palace!" he said to a servant, the urgency in his tone leaving the messenger to rush off while others went with him to make sure he got the job done.

Watching them leave to call the prince, Jeremy kept his eyes on the door and hoped with all his being for that James could get here soon to help him cope with this ordeal. Clasping his hands together where he sat, Jeremy broke out in a silent prayer. "Please be okay Samantha…." he whispered, hoping she was okay, hoping that as vicious as HE was, she hadn't been butchered yet. A tear trickled down his face and joined the tearstains that had yet to dry on his devastated face. "Please dear God, keep her safe in his grasp…"

* * *

A sniffle left the princess as she sat there in the dirty, cramped cabin with her knees hugged to her chest as she rocked back and forth, ignoring how the floorboards creaked under her body and nearly dug into her skin while she sobbed to herself. She hadn't slept all night not being accustomed to sleep on anything but her satin mattress padded with lofty amounts of fine, crushed cotton of her large canopy bed. This revoltingly dank cabin was nothing near that.

And then there the other pressing issue that had kept her from closing her eyes for even one brief second. How could she have slept when she was surrounded by creepy, savage pirates that would only be too glad to cut her throat open from end to end and bleed her to death in her sleep?

Shuddering, Samantha cursed at them all in her mind, praying to the heavens that they would all rot in hell for doing this to her, for treating a princess like a prisoner and soon she found her thoughts lingering on the head of the pack. The captain of the beasts that had just yesterday told her how her father's power meant nothing to him and that he was only too eager to rip her apart.

Glaring in the darkness Samantha thought about the peculiar male. Back home, no man would dare to disobey her father and none would certainly lay a finger on her. But HE? Not only had he insulted her father's reign, he had gone after her. He hadn't just laid a finger, no, instead he had picked her up like a petty, little rag doll and carried her off at his will. It was all HIS fault she was here in this condition now. Cursing at him more than any other pirate here, Samantha kept thinking of the nameless demon. She didn't know much about him, nor had she been around him for longer than a day but she had already picked up one nauseating thing about her captor. His overbearing arrogance.

Frowning hatefully she recalled how clear that was in him. Arrogance was in the way he walked, standing a foot above the others and moving like a predator in his dark, heavy boots. In the way he talked in his low growls or lazy hisses filled with commanding force and the feeling of a constant smirk in his tone. Even though she couldn't see half his face she could feel his smirk poking fun at her every time he was before her. She could feel it so bad it was like he was touching her with that smirk. It was like he was taking off all her clothes, one by one until she had nothing left and then laughing at her humiliation.

Frowning deeper until her lips nearly hurt Samantha knew it was everywhere in his aura, his deafening arrogance, so strong that it oozed off of him in sickening waves that she had sensed by just being in his presence for one, single day. He acted as if he was some kind of king even though he was just a crummy pirate.

And she knew she already loathed him for that. Even more than she hated him from ripping her away from her family. "I hate him," Samantha whispered angrily as tears poured down her face from all the fatigue, loneliness and misery she was feeling right now. Curling up into herself, Sam narrowed her eyes in rage. "I hate him so much."

Just then the door burst open, rattling off its hinges and leaving her to shoot her head up to look who had come to torment her now. And when she saw the tall, brooding, face concealed man standing there at the doorway, she glared daggers because it was the precursor of all her pains before her one more time. The ship's captain. Her apprehender. "Speak of the devil," the princess muttered as she studied him slowly in the rays of the early morning light. And a quick moment later she realized he really did look like the devil as he stood there dressed entirely in black, from the cloth that hid his face to the boots on his feet, giving him a menacing air of danger that made him look just as scary as she envisioned the devil to be.

Except for one thing.

"_Those eyes," _Samantha thought as she stared at the dark, sea-foam coloured eyes that stared at her unblinkingly. The eyes that were part of his face were almost beautiful…almost innocent looking. Her lips curling into a frown again, Samantha shook her head to herself. _"They don't suit him," _she declared, glaring at where he stood as if he had stolen those eyes from someone like he had stolen her from her father and added them to his face. But then again, she thought now calming down, she was certain that the bruised, hideous ugliness he hid under his garb hid enough disfiguration that once revealed, would make his deceptively pure eyes nothing but another part of his horrid face.

And as she had that thought she almost wanted to rush up to him and pull down that garb just so she could laugh at him the way he had laughed at her when he had forcedly brought her to his domain and dumped her on this rotten ship. Her hands itching in her lap, Samantha pondered if she could get away with doing that to him only to see that he still had his sword on him, tucked into his sheath that hung at the side of his waist.

Remembering how he had used that sword to murder all her ship's crew and Captain Rowl, a martially trained seafarer, the princess decided to let her urge to go after his mask go. Just for now of course, it wasn't like she was some coward who was really _afraid _of him.

"I trust you slept well," he said suddenly, smugness reverberating in his tone and Samantha shot him a hateful glare for his words. She was about to ask him if he was really brainless enough not to know that a princess of any standard would not sleep well in a dusty, old cabin when she saw that he was watching her with amused eyes.

And right then she realized he was mocking her. _Again. _She growled under her breath feeling tempted to throw something at him but she had nothing to throw besides her gown and precious shoes gifted by her father so decided not to give him any satisfaction that he had gotten to her and made her upset. She was smart enough to know that that was what he was after anyway. Yes he had here, trapped like a goldfish in a fish tank and he was just here to toy with her like some pet for his own sick delight.

Letting out a huff of annoyance she crossed her arms over her chest, raised her nose the way she did when dealing with lowly servants in her palace and turned away after sneering at him like a stray dog.

Noticing her actions, Scam raised an eyebrow in half amusement and half disapproval. Sneering and huffing and turning away from him like that, she must think he was just like a slave at her palace, one that her wealth gave her the power to disrespect at will. Glaring deeply as he watched her only raise her nose up higher he was almost tempted to unsheathe his sword, march up to her, grab her by her long, wavy locks and cut her nose off to make her pay for turning it up at him like that.

His hand moved to his sword's dark hilt on impulse and he gripped it, adrenaline pumping through his veins, ready to act on his temptation and leave his brutal mark on her delicate form when he suddenly let it go.

Breathing deeply he told himself the truth he could not deny. If he went at her with his sword he would not be able to stop himself after just stripping her of her nose. No his hatred for her father, for her royal kind was so deep and all-encompassing that he knew he would do much more serious damage to her pitiful frame then stop at slicing her nose. And that was sadly not an option because she was his bargain ransom and if something dire happened to her, it would be his own loss as he would not receive the price he so badly needed in return.

Grumbling to himself, he laced his hands behind his back and forced them to stay there until they cooled off from their thirst of needing to spill King Jeremy's blood that ran in her veins. Feeling like he had calmed down some moments later and noticing her peeking a him as if expecting him to leave if he had no reason to be here, he decided to get down to business and get this over with so he could go back to ignoring the princess (or spoiled brat or rather twit as he liked to think of her) and proceed with his next move in his master plan.

"Your cabin has been prepared," he said shortly, and soon she was looking up at him in interest. Samantha stared at him with wide eyes, having not seen that coming. He had a cabin prepared for her to stay in? While it annoyed her that that implied that she would be stuck here for quite some time, she could not help but become hopeful that she was finally going to be given some luxuries during her stay as she rightfully deserved. _"So they finally understand that I am a princess and heir to King Jeremy's throne at that," _she thought, now slightly impressed that these numbskull pirates were exhibiting some good judgement towards her.

Of course she was sure that this change of heart to treat her well was not coming from kindness or decency. Nope, they must have realized that her father was going to raise hell upon them if he found out how appallingly she had been being treated. This was then, an attempt to save their sorry hides. Feeling empowered she decided to give them that chance, after all she was a princess and mercy was a virtue she had been taught to extend. Even to the most worthless of beings.

Making up her mind, Samantha raised a hand elegantly and waved it towards him in a commanding way. "Take me to my chambers," she said in what came across to his ears as an airy, pompous, condescending voice. One that he didn't like. _One bit._

Looking at her with steely eyes only one thought ran through his mind. _"This princess really needs a wake-up call to reality." _Shaking his head at her in an annoyed way he wondered if perhaps her wake-up call to where she was and just who she was dealing with would come upon seeing her chambers. It was possible that would drive in the fact that she was here to stay for a while and not in her comfortable palace where she could order anyone around and get away with it. _"Or maybe she's just trying to keep herself happy by doing that. Behaving like an arrogant princess even though right now she's just my prisoner," _he thought.

And looking at how she was now smirking and still looking elevated as if she was about to be taken to her throne room back home, he wondered if she had gone into some strange trance to try and escape her reality. That she was in fact in rough waters right now. He watched her for a brief moment, trying to catch the signs of such a defensive trance before he rolled back his shoulders and shook his head dismissively. She could do that if she wanted. What did he care? Her thinking she was home wasn't going to magically transport her home. Not under his guard anyway.

Turning to the door, he opened it before glancing at her over his shoulder. "Follow me," he said moving to lead her before he stopped and threw her a warning glance. "And don't you dare try to go anywhere else, this ship is crawling with dangers worse than you could ever imagine." A smirk pulled at his lips from under his mask. "And if you try to escape…" His eyes turned dark with malice. "You'll find yourself either plunged into shark-infested waters where you'll be torn and ripped apart whilst you drown," he said, smirking harder when she flinched at his knowledge of her weakness, that she could not swim, something he had picked up the Captain of her ship before he had deprived him of his life. He let out small chuckle at the sight of her unhappy face and continued deviously.

"Or, you'll find yourself at the mercy of one of my men…And believe me…" he whispered, cocking an eyebrow at her teasingly as he went on. "Hungry sharks can be a lot more tame than…" his eyes drifted down her figure before landing back on her face warningly. "Hungry men," he finished before turning and walking out of the cabin.

The princess' eyes went wide at his suggestive words, and dry gulp went down her throat before she mumbled a curse upon him and his men and followed him wordlessly, still glaring at his back that he had dared say that to her. _"After he gives me a fitting cabin," _Samantha thought as she followed him down the small passageway. _"I'll tell him to mind his tongue around me,"_ she smirked to herself at that because she knew if her father discovered the shamelessness with which he was addressing her, he'd raise hell all over again, something he was definitely afraid of. After all, he was giving her a new cabin because of that fear was he not? Minding his tongue was something he'd definitely agree to.

The captain stopped walking before her a few moments later when they had reached a slightly larger door than the room she had previously had been in. "Here we are," he said, reaching out and opening the door for her before tilting his head towards it. "In you go princess." Rolling her eyes at his tone again that had sounded like an order when it should have been a request, Samantha opened her mouth to yell at him to watch his mouth when she stopped and decided she might as well see her new cabin first.

If it impressed her enough, then maybe she'd let him talk to her just a little less formally. Of course his rudeness and talking out of turn would have to go but perhaps she'd let him just address her as "Lady Samantha," and not "His Royal Esteemed Highness," as most commoners were required to. That was if she was in the mood to allow it.

Ignoring him for now she stepped into the cabin to see her chambers and once she was inside, Tim shut the door behind her, locked it and let out a breath of relief. Now that that was done with he could go deal with more pressing affairs than babysitting the princess he wanted to strangle. Like arranging the message he had to send to her miserable father. Without further ado, he turned and walked up the stairs that led up to the higher deck to meet with his shipmates.

Hearing him leave, as she could hear his footsteps walking away from her, Samantha smiled to herself in contentment for the first time since she had arrived because she was finally being treated right. She was finally being given the space and comfort she needed. Grinning in joy, the princess turned around to see what arrangements had been made for her lodging and if the satin mattress that had been brought for her was the right colour and size or not.

But the moment she faced the cabin he had left her, in her eyes went wide and a gasp of sheer horror and shock left her lips. Her hands flew up and covered her mouth as she peered at her surroundings. And she could not believe her eyes. Sure she could see the sea from her room but….

It was no exquisite view.

In fact, she could only see the sea stretched out before her because there was a dingy little glass window in her cabin that looked out onto murky waters. And that wasn't even the worst part. Her eyes stuck wide, Samantha's eyes roamed the cabin in bewilderment. They flew from the dirty mud-stained walls to the unkempt flooring, to the broken lanterns that hung from the low ceiling to the ugly, brown drapes that strung in part of the room and lastly to the small, uncomfortable-looking cot that lay off to the side all while she nearly choked on the musty scent that hung in the air. And it didn't take her too long to form her opinion.

This cabin was simply atrocious! There was nothing that she required here at all! There wasn't even a table she could sit and eat it, or even paper to sketch on or even books she could read! Not even mere maps to study or a pet to keep her company or ANYTHING of her liking! Honestly! How hard would it have been for him to provide her with an aquarium? They were on the sea anyway!

Her eyes narrowing in rage, Samantha shook her head to herself as her fists bunched at her sides. There was no way, NO WAY this was right. He could not, HE COULD NOT expect her to live in this place! He had to do better than this…this JUNK! Looking at the space before her in disgust, Samantha knew that her servants back home, no even her maids' dogs and cats had better rooms than THIS. And she? She was the princess! How dare he think this garbage would do to satisfy her?

"_That does it!" _she thought and in the next second she had turned and banged on the door loudly intent on getting him back in here so she could yell some sense into him and get herself a proper cabin. And a moment after she abused the door's wood incessantly, he came in with a glare of annoyance stuck on his face. "What do you want now?" he snapped, irritated beyond words as he had barely started to talk to his men when she started banging on the door wildly as if he had locked her in with a vicious coyote that had been advancing upon her to chew on her bones.

Hearing his question, Samantha huffed in disbelief. He really had some nerve. Wasn't it obvious what she wanted now? She wanted what he was supposed to provide her with in the first place! Proper lodging meant for a princess like HER.

Glaring at him, Samantha crossed her arms over her chest. "You don't know the answer to that?" she asked, expecting him to show some respect and say sorry right away and give her a new room but he only looked back at her with narrowed eyes of loathing before hissing, "If I knew, I wouldn't waste my breath asking, would I?" Rolling her eyes at his lack of brains, Samantha decided she might as well spell it out for him. It seemed he really wasn't getting the huge folly he was making here. Looking at him coolly, she spoke in a demeaning mutter. "Do you have eyes?" she asked.

Scam's eyes went wide for a second before they narrowed in fury. "What did you say?" he spat, his hand moving to the hilt of his sword as his impulse to hurt her came thundering back. Samantha ignored his hand that was clutching the top of his sword and nearly turning white from rage and went on. "I don't think you do," she said, shrugging. "For of you did, you'd have thought twice about putting me in this cabin." Blinking his eyes, Scam stared at her unblinkingly, now starting to get some idea where she was going with this, And for her sake, he hoped she seriously knew better.

"Seriously," she said, pacing a little before she pointed at the cot. "This bed, if it can even be called that is too small." Shooting a glare at him because this should have been obvious, she muttered. "I'll never be able to sleep in it." Moving again she pointed to the small, dirty window. "And this window is so dusty I cannot even look out of it properly." Turning to the drapes next she shook her head disapprovingly. "And these drapes are all wrong. Brown is not a colour meant for royalty," she said, clueing him in to things he should know but obviously didn't. "Purple or red is much more fitting or even gold perhaps," she said before finally pointing to the floor and shuddering in disgust. "And that dust…it's simply ridiculous! " she shouted before crossing her arms back over her chest and glaring at looking at him pointedly.

"Honestly," she started, shaking her head from side to side in a disappointed way. "You might be content to roam in the dust and decay like the worm that you are, but I am not!" She snapped firmly as she raised her head and spoke with dignity. "I am a princess and well-accustomed to certain standards. Needless to say," her hands flew up and gestured to the cabin. "THIS, does not meet them! It does not even come close to meeting them!" She complained before she looked at him expectantly. "I need a new cabin NOW!"

Standing there in silence, Scam felt his blood surging in his veins like an angry flood of lava as he took deep breaths and just stared at her in utter repulsion. This cabin he had given her had actually been his attempt to be a little kinder to her so that her time here could go a little smoother….but no. He sucked in a deep breath and exhaled sharply while his eyes flashed with raw anger like living, breathing fire. No, this…bitch of a girl wasn't grateful for that. No, she was too busy complaining and asking for more and more instead of thanking him for giving her one of the best cabins available. Instead of being such a brat.

"_It's not in her blood to be grateful," _he thought, as he watched her with an angry, acidic gaze. "_She's a damn princess and that's filled up in her stupid, little brain," _his glare grew darker, harder as he just seethed. _"That's all she has in there, her own false importance," _he decided, knowing for certain now that it was true.

Clearly her pathetic father had spoiled her like a rotten apple by giving her everything her little heart came to desire. But he'd take that out of her. Oh yes, he'd take that out of her before she left here for sure. That is if she did EVER leave here alive. _"I'll teach her…" _he thought angrily as a cruel smirk began twisting at his lips under his garb. _"I'll show her good…"_

His anger calming as a plan to set her straight came to him right away, he raised his hands and let out a fake gasp. "Oh, I'm so sorry princess!" he said, giving her a false bow that as he had expected made her smirk in a pleased manner. Looking at her with big, innocent eyes he shook his head. "How…unperceptive of me. I should have known better than to give you such an unsuitable room." A smile spread across Samantha's lips as she heard him finally behaving like the underling that he was in her comparison. She liked this obedient side of him a lot better than the way he had been acting so far.

Seeing how content she looked and deciding he had her right where he wanted her, Scam turned to the door and opened it. "Allow me to take you to new chambers," he said calmly. "I like to call it the grand cabin, you'll love this one," he said, making sure not to chuckle at that as he led her out.

And soon he had stopped her at a room with a small, gray, faded door upon seeing which, she shot him a doubtful glance. He let out a small laugh, but not one that gave him away in any way. "It's wonderful inside believe me, do not judge it by outer appearances," he said as he slowly opened it up for her. "Why don't you take a look inside, hmm?" he said before moving fast and grabbing her arm tightly in a way that left her gasping. And before she had the chance to demand him to release her because he was hurting her with his nails clawing into her arm he had shoved her in head first into the cabin and slammed the door behind her.

Gasping, Samantha sat up fast to yell at him for his behaviour when she stopped dead at the sight that greeted her when she pushed her hair out of her face. And a split second later a scream left her when she saw the cabin he had now given her. It was smaller and dingier and darker and dirtier. And worst of all…"

It was crawling and nearly bursting at the seams…

With rats.

* * *

Hugging her knees to her chest, the princess sniffled as she felt her nose clogging up in the dank cabin after the hour she had been stuck in here. The dust was making her skin itch and her face turn an ugly red from rash.

A terrified scream left her when she saw another mouse scurry across the floor joined by another one just as she had been seeing over and over all this time. Squealing she jumped up onto the small wooden stool behind her only to crash back onto the floor when it broke under her weight.

"Ow!" She whined before squealing again when she saw a troop of mice coming towards her and soon one of them was sniffing at her hair as if it were gourmet cheese. "Ugh! Ew! Get away!" Samantha screamed furiously, taking off one of her sandals and using it to shoo at the creatures while deep regret filled her at having to use her pretty white shoes for such a disgusting purpose.

Yet some secret part of her felt it would be worth it if the mice and rats just left her alone. And because she was too busy shooing and screaming she never heard the door open and the captain walk in in a lazy gait filled with amusement.

He took one look at her and found it hard not to burst out laughing. There she was fighting with the rats for her life as if she was on the battlefront and they were enemy soldiers just about to shoot a loaded canon at her. He almost wished he could paint a picture of this moment and send it to her father.

Chuckling to himself, he crossed his arms over his chest and finally spoke to the distraught woman. "I see you're enjoying your new friends," he said teasingly as he walked right to her, through the mice as if they weren't even there. When he reached her he stood right next to her and pointing to one particularly, skinny mouse he chuckled. "That one kind of looks like your father," he laughed out.

Suddenly Samantha stopped screaming and looked at him in disgust. She felt as if she was going to burst from fury if she didn't do something to punish him right now. She just had to make him pay for saying that about her father.

And in the next moment, before she could stop herself she had thrown her shoe right at his face. Catching it without flinching, the captain looked at her with his dark sea foam eyes narrowed predatorily. "You'll pay for that," he hissed and Samantha gulped wondering what he would do to her next. They both remained that way for a moment with her staring at him apprehensively with fear hammering through her and him wondering just how to punish her for her attacking him.

His eyes landing on the foot that was shoeless he studied its whiteness and delicateness and smirked under his garb. Her foot appeared as if it were made of the finest china and any harshness to it would chip her skin beyond repair. He could just make her walk around barefoot all the time on this rough, wooden, nail-ridden plank floor and make her pretty, little feet turn sore and bleed and make her scream in agony and beg for mercy but-

Suddenly he got a better plan. Remembering just now much she had been screaming at the rats, he smirked deeply knowing just how to punish her. Throwing the shoe back towards her he allowed her to put it on before he spoke. "You are to pick up all the dead rats in this cabin and dispose of them," he said leaving her to let out a gasp and then a scream of raw anger. "I won't!" she shouted, glaring at him defiantly letting him know she wouldn't do that for nothing but he only spoke calmly. "You will….or I'll hurt you," he said, tracing the hilt of his sword suggestively.

Hearing his words, Samantha breathed deeper as her glare grew even harder and by now she felt as if her face was going to melt off. Even his tone repulsed her. The way he spoke as if HE was the prince and she was HIS SLAVE. She simply couldn't stand it! No she couldn't bear to hear him speak to her like that! Enough was enough! Letting out a scream of rage, Samantha shot up from the floor and charged towards him. And in the next second she had raised a hand and aimed a slap at his face.

But before she got a chance to actually slap him he simply grabbed her wrist and used it to spin her around. A gasp left Samantha as he trapped her against his chest and twisted her arm behind her back in a way that made her writhe in pain and disgust as it made her feel weak and helpless. Both of which she detested feeling. Struggling against him for a few moments, she tried and tried to get free but his hold was like a prison cell and she simply couldn't move. Giving up, she turned her head over her shoulder and screamed at him instead. "You're an animal!' she roared, and moved to spit at his face.

But before she could even manage to form enough saliva for that he had gripped her jaw roughly, forcing her mouth shut and then pulled her around so that she was staring right into his eyes as he looked back at her with a glare. "Watch it princess…" he hissed warningly as he eyed her face and pressed his fingers deeper into her jaw until she wanted to whimper. "Or I'll show you the real ANIMAL in me," he spat as he seized her closer and she gasped when she felt her chest being crushed by his.

And as she stood there staring up at him with terror hammering through her and goose bumps flashing down her skin she could almost…almost feel all the muscles, all the hardness of his form that was veiled beneath his clothes digging into her. Gulping, she felt her mouth grow instantly dry and her stomach twist inside itself as her body began to tremble against him. And she tried to control it but….she could not. And she knew just why. She had never been this close to a man before.

He was so close she could practically smell the salt of the sea wafting off of him and feel his heart beating against hers. She could nearly hear his every breath and feel every subtle twitch of his fingers as they clutched her form in a death grip.

And he stood there watching her with dark, menacing eyes for what felt like hours as she just peered into his sea foam depths with worry and trepidation and something else that she didn't recognize rushing through her, when he suddenly pulled away and sent her crashing back onto the mice infested floor. A scream of surprise left Samantha as she fell down but he just sneered at her carelessly. "You've got some cleaning up to do, get started!" he hissed before turning around and walking right out of the cabin after slamming and locking the door behind him.

It took her a moment to recollect her thoughts and stop her heart from flapping like a fish out of water (which it was for some reason that she could not put her finger on) before she stood and began pounding on the door. "N-no! Let me go! You'll pay for this!" she howled as she beat and clawed away. "You'll pay!"

"You'll pay!"

"You'll pay!"

**"You'll PAY!"**

Her hoarse, angry screams followed him on the way to the upper deck. Shaking his head he ignored her screams knowing that as peeved as she was there was nothing she could do to him. She was stuck in his prison and couldn't change that. He couldn't help but think over though, how ironic is was that she, King Jeremy's own child was the one was in his jail. He knew he would much rather it be her father but then it wouldn't be perfect revenge.

No, if it wasn't HER trapped here then Jerry would never know what it felt like to worry over one you cared and loved while they were locked up at someone else's mercy. If he hadn't captured the princess, the Jerry would not be in HIS SHOES like he was now.

Smirking to himself, feeling satisfaction fill his every vein he knew it would stay this way until his situation was altered and his demands were met. He wouldn't let her go until then. Not even if she was a brat and he couldn't stand her, he wouldn't let her go until he had what he wanted from her father. And get it, he would.

Reaching the top of his ship, Scam met the eye of one of his men and spoke in a firm command. "Prepare a letter," he said smirking under his black mask. "It's time to send the king another message…"

* * *

Sitting at his throne, King Jeremy stared weakly at the latest letter he had received from HIM. And he didn't even have the words to describe how panicked he was right now at the sight of the words that were written there:

_**Meet me if you want to try and get your precious, little girl back. Come alone and do not dare even THINK of disobeying me. Because if you prove yourself to be foolish enough to do so, you will still find your daughter yes…**_

_**But only in little, diced up pieces.**_

Shuddering, he gripped the parchment and felt tears form in his eyes out of helplessness and sorrow. What was he going to do? His poor child…was he ever going to see her alive again?

Suddenly the door burst open and Jeremy looked up hopefully, half wishing it would be his daughter but a breath of relief left him nonetheless when he saw who was standing there. "Prince James!" he called out, shooting up from his throne and going over to him, ready to burst into tears right there. But he never got the chance as James spoke first in an angry, upset voice that echoed off the walls.

"What is this I am hearing of? Who dared to steal my betrothed from me?" he asked and Jeremy let out a long sigh before he asked James to sit down. And he took a moment to tell him how Samantha had been abducted during her voyage here and how she was in danger and how her captor had just sent him a letter to meet him.

By the time he was done, James was bubbling in rage and could barely sit still in his chair. "He'll pay for this!" he hissed, clenching his fists and looking ready to kill. "By God, I'll tear him limb from limb for doing this!" he roared before looking at Jerry with eager eyes. "Has he asked for what he wants in return for her yet?" he asked, wanting to know. Hearing his question, Jerry went pale. No, he hadn't outright told him what he wanted but…he had a good idea what it was.

_Unfortunately._

Finding his soon-to-be father-in-law silent, James took it that he didn't know. "Doesn't matter," he announced a moment later. "He's not going to get it. I won't let him have it!" Listening to the prince, Jerry could tell how much he cared for Samantha and was reminded of how badly he wanted James and his child to marry and right then a thought passed through his mind. It had been years now…what if he just gave him what he wanted?

Sure there would be…complications to say the least but really…what else could he do? He knew he would not be able to stand losing his only child and have his dynasty die out. Making up his mind, Jeremy spoke. "Perhaps I should just give him what he desires…" he said.

But as soon as he said that the prince was gasping and shaking his head in disgust. "And let him win?" he roared thunderously. "Let this…this bandit! Get away with ransoming Samantha? Whose to say another of his kind won't take her for another price then?" James screamed, knowing royalty never just gave in. No, it would be a slap in his face if he couldn't even get his bride back.

Looking the king in the eye, James shook his head firmly. "I am her husband-to-be and I will free her WITHOUT paying him!" Sighing heavily, Jeremy ppened his mouth to get the pricne to see reason. He clearly didn't know just who they were dealing with here. "Son-" he started only to be cut off by James.

"Send an army," he said demandingly. Biting his cheek, Jeremy spoke in a silent whisper, knowing he couldn't do that. "He told me to come alone," he said, remembering the chilling words on the message. "Or else…he'll hurt her."

Prince James went silent for a moment and narrowed his eyes in thought. But not too long later he was beaming and looking at the king with a grin of cunning fixed on his face. "Fine…" he said calmly, crossing his arms over his chest and grinning harder, confusing King Jeremy until he finished his sentence.

"Then we'll just let him _believe_ you'll be meeting him all by yourself…"

* * *

… XD

So I know this is longer than others and I was like "Oooh I could stop here!" at many points but then realized there was so much MORE I wanted to get through at this point of the fic

(Because it's time for the heavy duty stuff to begin *wink, wink* And this fic is not supposed to go on till 30 chapters…I think :P) Hence the chapter length lol.

I wonder if anyone else _**picked up **_on what happened between Scam and S-someone in here. HEHEHEHE. :P

I enjoy being a tease lmao. I hope this chapter was somewhat funny :D I'm trying to up the humour to suit the category for it lol.

ANYWAY! I wonder what James means, then again…he's up against Scam so…yea. :P

PLEASE** Read & Review **so I know if you'd like moreeeeeeeeee! It would mean lots to me to hear from all of you after so long for this fic. :D

Thankies so much,

LOVE

Cresenta's Lark :P


End file.
